Conventionally, a system for packetizing electric power and transmitting/distributing the packetized power has been proposed (refer to PATENT LITERATURE 1, for example).
A power packet used in this type of system is generally configured to include a payload that carries electric power to be transmitted, and a header that indicates a destination of the power packet.